Momiji's Story
by GHSNEKO
Summary: The story of Momiji... about his sad childhood, and why he acts 10 at age 16..........
1. Prologue

_Momiji's Story_

_Prolouge_

_"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Are you sure you will have no regrets??"_

_"The only regret I have, is that that creature came out of my body."_

_The man sighed and gently covered her eyes. As a young blonde boy looked around _

_the corner, his mama fell backwards... Tears filled his eyes, his mama.. she wouldn't _

_remember him when she woke up. His papa had explained that it would be better,_

_better if his mama didn't remember him. She could get better.. and be happy... Oh, _

_how he had longed for his wife to be happy... "Don't worry, my child,your papa will _

_love you double to make up for your mama..."_

_--_

_**Familiar?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Momiji's Story Chap. 1_

My mama hated me from my birth. She hadn't been told by papa about the curse, or the possibillity she might give birth to the rabbit... So, when I was born, imagine my mama's shock and horror when she held her baby for the first time, and POOF, she's holding a baby rabbit. They say that mothers of the Zodiac children will either reject their children, or become overly protective. My mama rejected me with her entire body. She never loved me, she hated me so much. But, she tried. Tried to live with the fact she had given life to a rabbit child... It was too much for her. She became sick, and soon everyone agreed that her memories should be erased, that she should forget she ever had a son.

Hatori, the family doctor, erased her memories that night. I was there, watching around the corner. He asked my mama if she would regret forgetting me. I suppose he was hoping, for me, that she actually did have love for me. She replied that I was her only regret in life. My sick mama, who I loved no matter what, hated me. Hatori sadly covered her eyes, and erased her memories of me. I cried.

My papa promised me he would love me even more to make up for mama. I live alone now, with a servant to watch me. Hatori helps take care of me. My papa is so afraid of what might happen if my mama even came to know the secret again. He's so afraid that it might destroy the happiness he has worked so hard for.

Mama and Papa have a child now.. A non-cursed child... My baby sister Momo, so cute, and my mama, still, so beautiful. Every day after school, I go to Papa's building,and watch my mama and sister go to Papa's office. Even though Mama abandoned me, I still watch over her, because I love her so. Mama knows me, Papa introduced us later, after she was healthy again. But, she knows nothing. She thinks I'm the child of another Sohma... definately not her and Papa.

--

This is just the beginning, folks, after all, we ALL know this stuff. Read on to find more insightful things, like Momiji at age 5 etc. Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 2

_Ch.2_

_Momiji- Age 1_

_An adorable 1 year old boy was playing in his playpen with his favorite toy. His mother came into the room, and glanced at her child with disgust. Her child. How that.. that thing... had come from her.. she didn't know. 1 year before she had held him for the first time, minutes after his birth, and what happend? He turned into a rabbit. "Damn curse... damn child..." she thought to herself... The baby looked up at her adoringly. "Mama!" She really didn't want to pick him up, but she had promised her husband she would try, try to accept him. "He IS cute, I suppose..." She sighed. Every day she would think that.. and then she would flashback to THAT day. She picked him up, and held him slightly away from herself... "Why? Why couldn't he be normal...?"_

_Later, at dinner..._

_"Hello, dear." the father said. "Darling."she replied. "Hey, buddy! What are doing?" the man asked his son. "HI PAPA!" the child yelled, before returning to smashing his food. "How was today?" he asked her. "I tried.. I almost get to where I think he's cute... and then I get the flashback... something won't let me forget..." "I know, and I'm proud of you for trying.. tomorrow is a new day... We'll try again, tomorrow." he replied and kissed her on the forehead. _

_--_

_R&R please! There's gonna be about 17 chaps. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Momiji's Story_

_Chapter 3_

Momiji- Age 2

Momiji sat near the sliding door as he played with his new truck. His mama had bought it for him the day before. The sun felt so good as it streamed through the glass. Momiji's bunny ears popped out as he wiggled in happiness. What a great day!

"_I'm proud of you, honey." _the man said as he watched his son play. "_I try...really hard..Yesterday, he was so cute when he helped me pick out dinner and such. When I saw how much he liked that truck, I just had to buy it. He was so sweet, too. He didn't ask for it, he just stared at it. sigh I wonder if maybe.. just maybe.. I can keep this up...I really do want to love him..." "I know you can. I didn't marry just because you're pretty.. You have a good heart, and I know that you can do anything you put your mind to." _

_"Momiji shows a surprising amount of intelligence for a two year old.. I was amazed at how much he could comprehend.." the family doctor shook his head in amazement. "Well, we do try to teach him well.. and he watches educational TV at least two hours a day." the mother replied._

"Hmm, what is this? She actually seems to... care?" the doctor thought to himself.. "_I know what you're thinking Hatori, I can always see what people want to say... You're thinking that I seem to love Momiji. Correct? Well, I'm not sure about it myself... I really do try, and I think I'm getting better..." _Hatori blinked. Then,he turned and walked to his desk. He looked over at the little boy. "I wonder if she can do it..if I believe in her?"

--

R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 4

_Momiji's Story_

_Chapter 4_

_Momiji- Age 3_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMIJI!!" _the crowd of Sohma's Cheered. The three year old looked around happily. He gazed at the cake in front of him, with the three yellow candles burning brightly on top. "_Make a wish, buddy!" _his papa said. His mama simply smiled. He looked straight at the candles, and focused. He mentally wished, and then, with a huge intake of air, blew out the candles. "YAY!" the family chourused. "_What did you wish for?" _his mama asked. He simply held a finger over his lips and replied, "_It's a big secret mama!" _ The woman smiled. Her little boy was so smart!

The family gathered round ,after eating cake, to watch Momiji open his presents. First, he opened Hatori's present. It was a plastic doctor's kit, with a real doctors coat inside. Second, he opened Ayame's gift. Inside a bag from Aya's shop, was a pair of handmade bunny pajamas! Momiji jumped onto Ayame's lap and gave him a giant hug.

Next, he opened Yuki's gift. It was a very nice rat plush animal. It looked very much like Yuki when he was in the rat's form. Hugging the plush rat, he opened Haru's present. Seeing as Haru was the same age as Momiji, this was exactly what everyone had expected. It was a big picture Haru had colored himself of him and Momiji together on a hill. A BIG hug to Haru for that one. Kyo wasn't at the party, but his mama had sent his present over with Hatori. A nice set of cosplay kitten ears. Hatori stared blankly at the hat... he hadn't had a clue that this was the gift... Momiji clapped in delight. He put the ears on his head and continued the destruction of the wrapping paper. Kagura gave him a video. Charlotte's Web. "_YAY!" _Next, was Shigure... All the adults waited anxiously... Shigure was one of the perverted members of the family, so who knew what he would give a child... To their relief, it was a hat. A very nice.. top hat?? OOK...

0o??

From Rin, Momiji recieved a very warm blanket embroidered with horses. Risu gave him a monkey pillow. Even Kureno had managed to send 50. Needless to say, Momiji looked slightly ridiculous wearing a stethoscope, the top of his bunny pj's, a set of cosplay cat ears, a top hat, while cluthing a rat plush and a monkey pillow, with a horse blanket over his shoulders like a cape. CLICK went the camera, and Momiji's third birthday went off without a hitch.

--

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 5

_Momiji's Story_

_Chapter 5_

_Momiji- Age 4_

_"Haru, look at this bug I found!" _Momiji yelled to his best friend. "_Haru? Where are you? HARU?!" "Momiji! Help me!! I'm stuck!" "Haru?... Where are you.?" "Over here!" _Momiji walked around a big tree, jumped across the tiny stream, and followed Haru's voice to a small cave. Haru's leg was caught in a tangle of vines that were growing just inside the cave. "_Haru! How did you get stuck in there?" _the bunny laughed, then began to pull his friend's leg out of the mess. _"I tripped over the vines, and then sorta rolled a little... and I got tangled up..." _the cow answered.

"_Let's explore the cave!"_ Haru exclaimed after his leg was freed. "_OK!!" _This is now the hideout where the two friends play together.

--

R&R please.

yes I know I write very short chapters, but I'm don't do well with long things right now...


	7. Chapter 6

_Momiji's Story_

_Chapter 6_

_Momiji- Age 5_

The 5 year old boy looked in his closet. "_What should I wear? What would Mama like?"_ he mused, as he prepared for his Mama's birthday. His papa had told him what they were going to do to surprise her. Momiji couldn't wait. He decided on wearing the sailor suit his mother had bought him. He then contemplated his hats. There were three in particular he liked. First, was the matching sailor hat his mother had bought him. Then, was the top hat Shigure had given him two years before. Last, but definately not least, were the cosplay cat ears Kyo and his mama had sent him for his third birthday. Hmmmmmmm... which one?

**Perhaps our loyal reviewers would care to decide? Nah, they would hit me for making them do my work.**

He finally decided to wear his sailor hat. He figured it would make his mama happiest. He walked into the living room, smiling as always. His papa was already there; his mama, too. "_There you are, Momiji! We were about to leave without you!"_ his papa scolded, but with a loving smile on his face._"Sorry, Papa. I couldn't decide which hat to wear." _The man's face registered confusion. "_I wanted to wear the hat I thought would make Mama happiest!" _The mother smiled. She leaned down and hugged her son. "_The fact that you care that much, makes me happier then I ever thought possible."_

--

So what do you think people? I personally think that I'm working the love ticket here!

R&R please, by the way, I'm writing another Fruits Basket fic. and I might try an ALTA, but I don't know. HINT: The main character of the Furuba fic is my FAVE! Who is it? I know one wonderful author who knows... Try reading Dark Secrets by ElementalGuardianProtecter. Read it all! or if you just feel like cheating to get the answer, then just go to chapter 26. Seriously, READ IT ALL! or else...


	8. Chapter 7

Momiji's Story

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing... this Disclaimer is for all the chapters so far.. I forgot to put them on the others... Sillly me...

--

Momiji- Age 6

Momiji was confused as he listened to his mother's voice. Last year, she had had such a soft voice, filled with love. Now, it was tight and angry most of the time. His father's voice came in, gentle and soothing, trying to calm his wife down. Why was his mama angry all the time? When he had asked his father, the man had tried to distract him from the subject. Tonight, he was determined to get a straight answer.

As his father tucked him in that night, Momiji decided to ask the deadly question. "_Papa, why is Mama so angry all the time?" "Don't worry about it.." "Is it because of me? Does Mama not like me anymore?" "Of course, that's not it. Your Mama loves you." "Are you sure Papa? She's always so upset, and she always seems to be angry at me about stuff..." "I'm positive. Good night, Momiji."_

_"He thinks you're angry with him." "I'm not. I'm angry with myself... No matter how hard I try, I can't forget the fact that I gave birth to a cursed child..." "It'll be alright... I know you can do it..."_

_--_

R&R Please! And if you get bored waiting for more chapters for this story, read my other FB fic Sweet Sunset! also, I'm writing a Camp Rock fic like ASAP, so keep an eye out for it!


	9. Chapter 8

Momiji's Story

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Well, at least you aren't the other idiot who keeps asking... T.T

--

**Momiji- Age 7**

Momiji peered around the corner, watching his mama. She was in the kitchen, banging pots and pans around. She seemed angry. Momiji didn't remember doing anything that would make her mad. He tried his best to be good for his mama. Then again, over the last year or so, his mama had been angry alot. Every day, it seemed something made her mad, and he would watch from some spot, wondering what had caused her anger.

He heard her mumbling to herself, and crept closer. "_I hate myself... No matter how hard I try, I just can't forget it..." _She sighed and leaned her head against the counter. Momiji snuck back to the living room, and curled up on the couch. What was his mama talking about? Forget about what? Maybe he would ask he later...

--

**Hmmmmmm, I'm ever so sorry it took so long to update this! I seem to have this healthy obsession with writing chapters for my other FB fic, Sweet Sunset. (chuckles nervously) anyways, R&R please! Then, for more entertainment from moi, you can read Sweet Sunset, or my Camp Rock fic, Friends 4Ever! Ja ne! **


	10. Chapter 9

Momiji's Story

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Seriously,you ask some dumb questions.

--

**Ok, I apologize to kattastic999, I just have trouble with long chapters... maybe I should hire a ghost writer? nah, what fun would that be...? Readeth on!**

**--**

Bunny pajamas? Check. Stuffed bunny plush? Check. Teeth? Brushed. Bed? Ready for sleeping. The 7 year old climbed into his bed, and waited. His mama would be in any minute. He would ask her now. He had to know why she was so angry.

He looked up as his door opened wider. His mama walked quietly into the room. "_Hi, Mama.." "Hello, Momiji.." _She sat down on the edge of the bed. Momiji gulped. How would she react to his question?

"_Mama..? Why are you always so angry...?" _He looked down at his blanket, running his fingers along the hem. After a minute, he glanced up at the woman. She was looking at him, her expression unreadable. "_I... I'm not angry..." _she stuttered. "_But, Mama... I heard you in the kitchen... You said you hated yourself...Why?" _Her eyes widened. Her son had heard her mutterings. Why!? Why had he been close enough to hear her? She didn't want him to suffer for her issues.

"_I see.. sigh... Don't worry about it Momiji. It has nothing to do with you..." "But, Mama... It's not my fault, right? I didn't make you angry...right?" _The little boy looked worried. "_No, it's not you. Now, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow..." _He looked comforted at this, and snuggled deeper into his covers.

The woman stood, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. As she walked out of the room, she glanced back. The boy was holding his toy, already sound asleep. She smiled. She had to get over her problems. She couldn't let her son suffer for her sake. She simply couldn't...

**(Kay, lil continuation of the last chap. Now for Momiji, age 8) **

Momiji looked nervously at the door in front of him. His cousin, Hatsuharu, bumped into him. "_Hey, what's your deal? Open the door already!" _the cow said, rather muffled, his face still against Momiji's bookbag. Gulping, Momiji reached for the door handle. Today was their first day of second grade. In a different school. For some random reason, Akito had decided she wanted them in a school closer to the main house. It was funny how someone only a year older then him had so much control over EVERYONE. Even the older people, like Rin, and even Shigure and Hatori.

As the cousins walked into the classroom, all the other children looked up at them. Stuttering nervously, Momiji walked up to the teacher, handing her a note explaining who they were. "_Ah, Momiji and Hatsuharu.. Yes, I ran into your older cousin, Kyo, earlier. Interesting boy..." _The teacher rambled on and on about Kyo. Momiji and Haru rolled their eyes. Everyone was interested in Kyo, Sohma family or not. Somehow, people were just drawn to him because of his orange hair, or his incredibly sharp temper.

Noticing the boys looked uncomfortable, the teacher clapped her hands. "_Class, this is Momiji Sohma, and Hatsuharu Sohma." "Hello, Momiji. Hello, Hatsuharu."_ the children responded robotically. Momiji frowned. He missed their old school. There, the people were much nicer, and didn't act like they were trained. Even Haru was beginning to look a bit nervous. They stepped closer to each other, insecure.

Following the teacher, they sat down in their seats. Luckily, they were next to each other. On either side, the other students were chattering loudly. The cousins glanced at each other. It was obvious they weren't going to fit in for a while...

--

**Ok, is that better kattastic999? I hope this looks as long online... Wordpad makes everything look SOOOO BIG! R&R please! **


	11. IMPORTANT!

**Ok, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for making you people wait sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long for updates..................However, I've been like really really really busy with A. School B. Other Fics that seem to have occupied my attention more so and C. Being Random. I promise promise promise promise that I'll work on this story tonight, okay?! Please don't abandon me! Please! Anyways, since you've come to read this, I have an idea. Why don't you read the stories that have been occupying my mind lately? Let's see here..:**

**Untitled- Gravitation**

**Star- Gravitation**

**Deadly Love- Gravitation**

**Love and War- Gravitation**

**As you can see, I love Gravitation alot. And also, my other fics: **

**Sweet Sunset- Fruits Basket**

**Fire from the Past- Avatar**

**And yeah, there's Friends 4ever- Camp Rock.......... So, I hope that is sufficient entertainment until the time i update this story. Which will be soon. I promise..... Eep! Runs away from reviewers with pitchforks!!! After I update, I'll remove this A/N!!!! LOVE, GHSNEKO!!! **


End file.
